


Flowers Aren't The Only Things That Bloom

by KakeWarlock



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: Alana loves Zoe, and vise versa. But the world doesn't necessarily like that.





	Flowers Aren't The Only Things That Bloom

_ She had always been alone, _

_ Her problems flying away like a drone, _

_ Smiles, perfectly still, like stone, _

_ Her true self forever unknown. _

_ Never calling one a friend, _

_ Afraid that what they had would end, _

_ Her feelings none could comprehend, _

_ So into the background, she would blend. _

_ Until the day she had randomly met **her,** _

_ And in her heart, caused something to occur, _

_ By using her knowledge, she came to infer, _

_ That the emotion love was starting to stir. _

_ She began to crave the girl’s warm touch, _

_ Never wanting to escape her tightening clutch, _

_ As she was broken and the girl was the crutch, _

_ She realized she needed her very very much. _

 

**But the other girl in love was much too scared,**

**For many times, her vision of love had been impaired,**

**Paranoia of who was pretending and who truly cared,**

**She desperately needed to be repaired.**

**_But they couldn’t fix each other,_ **

**_Opting to stay near, They’d rather,_ **

**_Falling hard every day, many  another,_ **

**_Their love not bothering the endless smother._ **

 

**_It couldn’t mask the stress they dealt with,_ **

**_What others only thought was a myth,_ **

**_They try to cut the blooming, using a scythe,_ **

**_No tool could break them, no society blacksmith_ **

**_Hoped to tell the world hereafter,_ **

**_How love felt thereafter,_ **

**_But it hadn’t ended yet, no after,_ **

**_So they waited together, in laughter._ **

****

 

 


End file.
